The start of the Petrov family
by mola26
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so be nice. The title says it all! This is a AlekXChloe Fic, I love them together and sad that the show was canceled. Rated T for references to sexual events, but will not be explicit .
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

Chloe POV

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, I don't know if this was a tear of joy or a tear of sadness. If it was a tear of happiness or fear. These past 2 minutes have been the longest 2 minutes of my life. 'Only 1 more minute to go' I keep on telling myself.

The timer went off; it's been 3 minutes. I pulled myself up, slowly, off the cold, tile bathroom floor. I reached up pick up the plastic stick with my shaking hand. I slid back to the position I was in before, with my back against the cold bathtub. I put my other hand over my mouth.

Alek POV

As I turned the key I knew something wasn't right. As I walked into the house there was no sign of my smiling wife. She wan't in the kitchen or the living room. "Chloe? Chloe where are you?'I sensed that she was in the house, so I put my stuff down on the counter and decided to walk up the stairs to the second floor. I walked into the master bedroom, only to find the master bathroom's door was opened about 6 inches and the light on. I listened and heard her heart beat, calming me. Then I noticed how it was quicker than usual; this sent alarms off in my head."Chloe, Chloe honey are you in her love?" I heard a whisper that I could only hear. I was getting worried."Chloe, honey, may I come in sweetheart?"

"Yes" She whispered

I walked into the bathroom to see my dear Chloe sitting up against the side of the tub, with a tear stained face. She looked up at me. In her eyes I saw joy, but fear. "Chloe what's the matter?"

She handed my a stick, well actually not only did she hand me a plastic stick, she had 2 more in her hand. "Chloe, what is this? What does it mean?"

"Alek, I'm pregnant."

Chloe POV

"Alek, I'm Pregnant" I blurred out. There was no turning back, I told him. The past couple of days of guessing and throwing up in the morning without a true explanation. With those words it finally hit me, I just told Alek I was pregnant, with his child, _our_ child. I looked into his eyes, hoping for an answer. All of a sudden A smile creeped onto his face and he grabbed me and spun me around. When he stopped spinning he planted and kiss onto my lips. I couldn't help but pull him closer to me.

He took his thumb and brushed away my tear. "Chloe darling, why are you crying?" He asked me with worry in his voice, in his British accent. "I..I…I was scared. I don't know, I know you would never leave me, I mean we have been married a month I just thought let my emotions get the best of me..." He crashed his lips onto mind once again. Once he pulled away our foreheads where touching. I looked into those chocolate eyes. Those perfect, chocolate eyes. Those perfect, chocolate eyes that I lost myself in; the eyes that were full of love whenever he looked my way.

"Chloe, It's okay. This is the happiest day of my life. And it's all because of you."

"Really?" I said whipping away a tear

"Yeas, Chloe, I do. You are the most perfect person I've ever met in my life and you've continued to make me the happiest Mia in the world."

I went to sleep in his arms that night, using him as a pillow, with my arms wrapped around him. He had an arm wrapped around me and a hand on my abdomen. "I love you Alek."

"I love you too Chloe. And you three." He said as he kissed my forehead, then my abdomen that held our family.

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? TELL ME, I'D LOVE TO TAKE YOUR THOUGHT INTO CONSIDERATION.**


	2. Chapter 2

SO HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

Alek POV

I woke up with my arm being moved rapidly. I heard two feet running towards the bathroom. I shoot up to hear Chloe throwing up into the toilet. I rush out of bed to help my love. I held her hair up while she continued to empty her stomach. I hate seeing my Chloe like this, I hate seeing her in any kind of pain period. Chloe leaned over the toilet bowl. While flushing it she looks up at me, those bright blue eyes capturing me. I crouch down to be eye level with her, I cup her face. "Love, you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay? I just emptied my stomach and I'm sitting on the floor of a bathroom."

Chloe POV

I instantly saw his signature smirk, my weakness; that wet panty smirk. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing"He said while putting his hands up in defense. I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms. I stood up, only to fall off balance and almost fall. Alek caught me and pulled me into an embrace. I looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek.

"You missed" I raised my eyebrows and gave him a confused look. "You missed" He said pushing lips into a duck face.

A smiled broke on my face and it couldn't help but laugh. I planted my lips onto his soft, kissable ones. I pulled away "Now go make us some breakfast." I lightly slapped his shoulder with a smile on my face.

**(Line break)**

I walked down stairs, 'something smells goooood!' I thought.

"Hello love, how about some strawberry pancakes?"

"That sounds delicious!"

"That's not the only thing thats delicious" He said with that smirk on his face.

"Oh, really?"

"Really"

"And what might that be?" I raised my eyebrows while leaning on the island counter.

"Oh, I don't know…" He said while wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed me. I felt his tongue trace my lips, asking for entry. I opened my mouth to let him in and our tongues danced together. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I had one of my hands tangled on his hair, pulling him closer. His hands moved up, under my shirt; a small moan left my mouth. I felt him smile and I couldn't help smiling too. He picked me up and placed me on the counter.

I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. I looked at his perfect abs and his V. I bit my lip."Like what you see?" He said with that panty wet smirk. I couldn't even find words i just pulled him to me and wrapped my legs around him. He hungrily wripped my shirt off and kissed my neck. I fell back and felt the cold surface touch my my bare back. Alek jumped on the counter and went back to kissing me.

He unhooked my bra and threw it on the ground. His hands traveled my bare skin. He kissed me up my jaw line and down my neck. My hands traveled down his body and unbuttoned his jeans. I couldn't help but noticed..'Well someone is happy to see me' I thought to myself.

We were so into each other that we didn't notice Jasmine unlock the front door with her key I gave her, and I'm starting to regret that decision. "What the hell is going on here?!"

We both stopped and our heads snapped in Jasmine's direction. My face turned bright red, I looked at Alek and saw his smirk again. "I'm just gonna go into the other room and…" With that Jasmine left to go into some other room.

"You know, she didn't say we had to stop."

"Alek."

"Fine, I'll get off you. You know, I love you"

"I love you too Alek, know let's get some clothes on so your cousin can come and I can get some food."

"Okay, let me help you with putting on your bra."

"Are you, Alek Petrov, my husband, wanting to help put my clothes ON?!" I said with a gasp sarcastically.

"Not WANT, but you…"

"And your scarred cousin" I heard Jasmine yell from the other room

"Yes and my cousin, who has BAD TIMING by the way, you want the clothes covering that gorgeous body of yours."

"That sounds like the truth. Now come here cause mama wants a kiss." I said with a smile and got my kiss from my hubby.

**Line Break**

When we were both dressed I sat down and started to eat my pancakes. "Can I come in now?"

"Yes Jasmine, you can come in now."

"Good, I don't want to watch another moment of you guys clawing at each other. I should have followed my instincts ."

"What do you mean by that Jasmine?" I asked.

"Well, there's a Mia myth that states when two Mia are soul mates and have mated they produce a smell that is only other Mia can smell. Kind of like a warning sign to other Mia that they are taken. I've heard of it and have only experienced it a couple of times, but never have I experienced it this strong."**(I took this idea from another Nines Lives of Chloe King Fanfiction, I forget which one, but whichever one it is I give all the credits to the writer of that story) **

"Really?"

"Well Chloe, are you really surprised that we give off a strong scent?" And there was that smirk.

"Not really….."

"Okay, let's change the subject to something else, anything else."

"Okay Jasmine, how's James?" **(I made him up, go with it)**

"Good, I'm hoping he'll propose soon. We've been dating for more then two years."

"It's okay Jas, it took Alek 3 years of us dating for him to propose."

"But we were20 when I proposed if you've forgot my love. Plus I don't think your mom would've liked me proposing to her daughter when we were 17. And we waited to until we finished college for us to get married."

"Yes, true honey. Three years of dating and two of engagement."

"Those were a long five years,"

"Five years too long."

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

"So, don't worry Jas, it'll happen; just give him time. It's hard to find love and truly let yourself love after for all his life he thought his parents were killed i one of the slaughterings. It was only a year a ago when we found them. Give him time."

"I know, thanks Chloe. You always know how to calm me down."

"Your welcome Jas, anytime, except for….well…"

"Yeah I know, sorry about that Chloe. Now I have to go, James and I have a lunch date."

"Okay, you go, you go, I'll be here if you need me. Now go have fun."

"Okay bye Chloe, luv you"

"Luv you too girly. Bye!"

I close the door and walked up the stairs. I found Alek in his office on the phone with someone, probably some Mia leader. He's been working with the other pride leaders of the world to try to find the Mia children that have been raised by humans, so they can go through the transformation before it happened so they had some support and didn't have to go through it alone. I thought it was so sweet and I know he'll be a good father. I walked into the master bathroom and turned the water on to take a bath. I stepped into the tub and let the warm water relax me. It was good to relax after all of the stress I went through. I stepped out of the tub and dried off. I put on my under garments and went into the bedroom.

I saw myself in the mirror; a smile instantly spread across my face, I couldn't help it, thinking of _our_ child, that he or she was growing inside of me right now. I rubbed my hands over my abdomen, it was the ever most slightly enlarged. My thoughts raced through head head, questions that scared me. 'Will I be a good mother? Will the baby love me? Me being the Uniter, will it put my baby in danger? Would I die again giving birth?'

I mean i did have six lives left, but still. It would kill Alek if he knew that I had died again because of him. And I know technically it's both of our faults, but I know he'd find someway to put all of the blame on himself.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me and soft lips kissing my cheek. "What's the problem love, are you okay? You seemed stressed and worried; and you know thats not good for the baby."

"Alek….What if I'm not a good mom? What if the baby won't love me? What if, being who I am, put the baby in danger? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happen to him or her or you." I said with a tear falling down my cheek as I sat on Alek's lap on the bed.\

"Chloe, I know you'll be a great mom. You're caring and kind and love everyone: Mia, humans, Jackals. My point is Chloe you don't have to worry. Now it is 5:38pm and this morning I called a Mia healer to come to the house. She'll tell you how far along you are and stuff like that. She is coming at 6:00pm. I'm thinking you might want to put some clothes on before she arrives.

**Line Break**

I was laying on the couch I heard the doorbell ring and i heard Alek say "I'll get it" I then heard some talking and Alek said "She's in the living room, follow me." If Alek called this women to take care of me and the baby I knew she had to be good, "Chloe honey, this is Maria,one of the most respected Mia healers ever. She specializes in babies." I look up to see a women who looks about in her late 40s. She has pale skin with bright green eyes and black hair that flowed down to her wait. She had on yoga pants and a blue long sleeved shirt on, it was January her in San Francisco and it was a little chilly.

"Hi Maria, I'm Chloe Petrov." I sat up and extended my hand to shake hers. I saw Alek smile from the corner of my eye when I told her my name.

"Hello Uniter,"

"Please call me Chloe."

"Alright Chloe. As you know I'm Maria. How are you feeling today?" She said while she sat down on the coffee table right across from the couch I was sitting on."Please lay down, relax." So I layer down on the couch as she told me to do.

"Okay, besides the morning sickness I feel normal. Little tiered, but normal."

"Well thats good, now may you please pick up your shirt. Chloe, unlike the human world here they use machines the Mia don't use machines to see if the baby is healthy or the gender or age. I have a heart monitor for you to hear it and a portable ultrasound machine**(don't know the actual name, sorry) **if you want."

"That's okay for now."

"Okay then." I lifted up my shirt and now Alek was sitting on the armrest of the couch and was holding my hand. "It seems that the heart rate is normal and healthy. I don't see anything that would concern me."

"Do you know how far along she is?" I could tell Alek was anxious to find out. I could see the joy and excitement in his eyes.

"It seems that she is about 10 weeks along now, so that's just over three months." It made total sense, I must have conceived during the weekend we were at the cabin. Amy and Jasmine sent us there, telling us it would calm our nerves not to thin out the wedding and stuff. Alek's question broke my thought.

"So when can we tell people?" He asked with a smile on his face. I could tell he wanted to tell his only made me smile and happy that I had him.

"I would say wait until the 12th/13th week of the pregnancy. So right when the first trimester ends. When you hit that mark, it's less likely that you'll lose the baby once you are in your 2nd trimester."

"Okay Marie thank you. And what about the gender?"

"That will come later Alek, now calm down. You'll find out soon enough."

"Thank you so much Marie, when should we schedule another appointment?"

"I'll call you in a coupe of weeks, once she is in her 2nd trimester and we will set up a time and go from there. Goodnight Alek, goodnight Chloe."

"Goodnight."We both said. With that Alek left to go show Marie the way out the then came over and sat next to me on the couch. I had forgotten that I had sat up and now I one hand on my stomach and one hand on my leg.

"Chloe, darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Alek. It's just,"

"Just what?"

"It's just I can't believe that this is happening to me, to us. It felt like yesterday that I was killed in the theater and my last thought before I died was that I finally came to the realization that I was completely in love with you. And the time when the Order was chasing us because they blamed me for Brain's death, even though they used one of their weird spell things to bring him back to life. And he had hit yo and I thought you were gonna die." I didn't realize that I was now on the floor sobbing. Alek came down tot he floor and wrapped me in his strong arms.

"Shhh, Chloe it's okay. It wash;t your fault. You killed that assassin before he could stab me again, you saved my life for another time that day. It might not compare to the many times that I saved your life, but still.." He said while chuckling.I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little.

The Alek that I fell in love with, the arrogant, cocky, jocko I loved was still there. Not saying I don't love the king, sweet, loving Alek, I do. I'm just glade didn't lose who he was and still is now.

"Now, let's go to bed. You're gonna need all the sleep you can get.

**There's the end to chapter 2! There is a poll added to my profile page on which gender the baby should be. Chapter 5 is when they will find out so the date of when the poll will end will be displayed at the end of Chapter 4. **


	3. Update

**Hey guys I hate these updates from writers but let me clear something up.**

**This is my first fanfic I just winged it. Unlike many people I don't explain everything and sum up what has happened in the past and where the end of season 1 left off. My style of writing is that you find out information as you read the story. I know this isn't what you'd usually read, I've very rarely seen it myself. **

**sorry this had to take up a chapter, I promise I'll try to not have another one.**

**-Morgan**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! so here's chapter 3, hope you like it!**

Chloe's POV

I felt some more come up my throat as I continue to empty my stomach into the toilet. 'Only a week or two left of this' I told myself. It's been two weeks since I found out the reason why I've been and will be doing this every mourning, hopefully for the the next week or two weeks. Being pregnant seems so hard right now and from all the blog I've read, it's only gonna get worse. I know it'll be worth it in the end, but right now I'm so tired and…bleh.

I'd usually have Alek downstairs making me breakfast and healing me take my mind off of this whole morning sickness thing; I know right now we'd be planning on how to tell our parents about this. Well…Valentina, Jasmine, and my mom. After the whole thing with Jasmine and Valentina almost dying and Brain dying I had to tell my mom. She understood and asked for some space nicely, which I got, wouldn't you ant time to process it if you daughter told you that you are apart of an ancient race that are part cat?

After a while, more like a year, she called and we went out for coffee. Our relationship hasn't been the same, but I do give her props for trying. We see each other like once a month, like any other grown daughter and mother, and with the Baby on the way I'm hoping it'll be more frequent. I miss Alek.

It's been a four days since he had to leave for New York City; there was a couple of kids who were found who are being raised by humans. Since he helped the Uniter, they thought it would be a good thing to ship him there for 5 days and then Russia for 5 days and then London for 4 days. TWO WEEKS without my Alek, god I'm so lonely.

'Maybe you should call Amy?' I thought to myself. I hadn't seen her since she and Paul came back from their honeymoon. A couple days before they were due to arrive, a day ago, I went grocery shopping for them and stocked their apartment. Knowing that Amy wouldn't want to go out after just getting back. I walked out of the bathroom and down stairs into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and dialed their home number it range two times before she picked up.

"Hey Amy, how are you?" I said cheerfully. I couldn't let her know that I was blowing chunks only a few minutes ago.

"Good Chloe, how are you? It's been a while."

"It's been a week and a half. I'm surprised you aloud yourself and Paul to take such sort of a honeymoon."

"Well Chloe, not all of us have British husbands that take them away for 3 weeks and make a lot of money every second of the day."

"Really, Amy?"

"Yes really. So Chloe what's you call about?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over here or I can go over there or we can go out for a coffee or something. I'm so bored with Alek gone and everything."

"Oh yeah, you were telling me about that like a month ago or something. Sucks that you two haven't been married that long and he already had to leave."

"I know, but that's why I have you. So are you free today?"

"I can drop at your house for like 10 minutes and then I have to go pick up some work at the office so I can work at home for the next week."

"Okay be here in 30."

"And Chloe"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for getting the groceries, you know me so well."

"Your welcome Amy, what are best friends for?"

"True, see you in a sec. Bye."

"Bye Amy."

I put the phone down and walked over to make myself a bowl of cereal. Being my mother's child I'm not a cook, that's Alek's job. I signed. The thought of Alek being so far away, it didn't appeal to me. Even though I united the races when I was 18, it didn't mean that there was no danger out there. There were still very small groups of the Order, mostly just individual families that escaped and didn't have much power. The Mia were doing a good job of watching them and interfering if they stepped out of line.

I ate two bowls of cereal and an apple; I decided to wear Victoria's Secret black yoga pants and a maroon long sleeved shirt. I put my tan Uggs out just incase I decided to go anywhere today they would be in good reach. I heard Amy's car engine turn off due to my hearing and walked downstairs to greet her at the door. I let her in with a hug and a smile. I could never not be happy when seeing Amy, usually.

"Hey Amy, how's my best friend's wife?" I said with a smile and while laughing.

"Good, how's my best friend who seems in a good mood?"

"Good and it's not like it's a rare thing."

"True. So like I said I have like 10 minutes, so what's up girly?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to see my best friend." I said while leading her over to the breakfast counter. We sat in the chairs; having one open in between us so she could put her purse down.

"Chloe are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause there's this vibe from you I'm getting. It's like your glowing or something."

"Really? I don't know,it's probably from being newly married or something."

"Yeah maybe.." I hated lying to her, but I could tell her, well not yet. Alek and I agreed that we'd discuss it once he got home. We talked a little bit while we both drank coffee. She then looked at her watch and told me she had to go. I walked her to the door and hugged her goodbye. Once I closed the door I felt alone again, but I knew I wasn't.

"I have you, don't I?" I said with a smile on my face while rubbing my right hand over my abdomen.

**(Line Break)**

I was putting on my shoes and got a text from Jasmine saying that I could come over to her apartment. I grabbed my purse and keys and got into my car. It wasn't that far of a drive, usually I could just go on the roof and run over to her house, but I know if Alek found out he would be mad and I'm not stupid,I know it isn't good for the baby, even though I'm still in the first trimester.

I parked the car and went into the building. I took the elevator up to floor 19. I stepped out of the elevator and walked to her apartment. I used my key to open the door.

"Jasmine, I'm here." I shouted so she could hear me. The first thing I noticed was all the moving boxes in the apartment; some empty and some still had things in them.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?" I pointed to the boxes and gave her a questioning look. "James is moving in. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want Alek to hear just yet so.."

"It's okay Jasmine, I'm happy for you."

"Okay, sorry I'm on a call can I just.."

"Yes, Please." I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I grabbed it and the caller I.D. said it was Alek.

"Hello?"

"Hey kitten, how's are you guys without me?"

"Lonely, why do you have to be gone for so long again?"

"If I go for these two weeks straight then I don't have to go anywhere for long for the next year, you know that."

"Yes I do, but I don't have to like it."

"I don't like it either. We have 9 days, we can do this. I'm only a phone call away. We'll video chat tonight, okay love?"

"Okay. And Alke?"

"Yes darling?"

"I know we were gonna wait to tell people and I wanna you to be here with me. But can I at least tell Jasmine. A lot can change in 9 days and she'll ask and I don't wanna lie to her. Plus as my guardian I think it would be a good thing for her to know."

"Chloe…." There was a silence for like 2 minutes. I was getting worried.

"Alek are you still there?"

"Yes I am. I was just thinking. I will let you tell Jasmine today, BUT you have to call me once you get home and we HAVE to video chat. Okay kitten?" I smiled at his pet name for me.

"Are you sure Alek?"

"Yes Chloe I am, know go before I change my mind. Now I have to go, the New York Pride leader just motioned me that I need to go."

"Okay Alek. I Love You."

"I Love You Too. Chloe, now go tell her. Just pretend I'm there."

"Okay Alek Bye."

"Bye."

I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple; I found a knife and started to cut it into pieces so it'd be easier to eat.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, not your fault. So how's it been? Obviously you're taking a big step in your relationship." I said.

"Yeah we are, I think it was time and he agreed."

"You know Alek's gonna flip, he still sees u as his younger sister."

"Even though I older than him by 3 months. What are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know Jas."

" So how's it going? Without Alek and all."

"It sucks, I'm so lonely. I've been thinking about talking to your mom and try to do something within the pride. Could you maybe help?"

"Of course Chloe!"

"Thanks Jas." There was then a silence. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Not like the ones that Alek and I have, but comfortable. I know it's now or never.

"Jasmine,"

"Yeah Chloe, what is it? You look a little pale, wanna sit down?"

"Sure." She led me over to the couch and sat me down, was feeling a little light headed, but I knew it was probably being a little dehydrated. "Jasmine, I have something to tell you. Alek and I wanted to tell you together, but I just can't wait and I think you have a right to know."

"Oh my God Chloe, is everything okay?" She looked very concerned and I could tell that she was thinking of the worst possible things that could happen in her head.

'No Jasmine…I'm pregnant."

**How will Jasmine react? How will Alek react to James moving in? Read the next chapter to find out. I promise that I'll update way more often. make sure to review and vote on my poll for the gender of the baby!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating in like solo long! Between mid-terms, school, and final research papers it's been crazy. But i have also been working on another 't forget to go to my profile to vote the gender of the baby. So here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Chloe's POV

"No Jasmine…I'm pregnant." I looked at her for a couple of minutes. She looked back at me with a blank look on her face. I saw her taking in what I just told her. All of a sudden she smiled, it was a big, toothy grin.

"Chloe, that's amazing!" She basically jumped onto of my and smothered me in a hug.

"Jas, I need to breathe." I choked out.

"Oh, sorry. So when did you find out? How far along are you? Is it a girl? Boy? Does Alek know? Have you told any one?" Jas asked, the whole time she bombarded me with questions with a big smile on her face.

"Wow Jas, calm down. One question at a time." I said as I laughed.

"Okay, so when did you find out?" She asked.

"About to weeks ago."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm 12 weeks along" I answered with a smile.

"Wow….so 3-4 months. Wait a second… you two haven'y even been married for 2 months." I responded to Jasmine's comments by raising my eyebrow. I smirked and we both burst out laughing. "You're right. So next question, What's the gender of my niece/nephew?"

"We don't know yet. I'm going to be seeing Marie soon though, once Alek gets back from his trip. I want these 9 days to be over. I hate not having him around. I can't wait for him to get back."

"He'll be home soon Chloe, these 9 days will past by quickly. Now who have you told so far?"

"No one really. Just you, me, and Alek. I wanted to tell Amy the last time I saw her, but I promised Alek that we'd wait to tell everyone together. I just begged him on the phone if I could tell you, he gave in of course. I thought that since you are still my protector and my cousin-in-law that you should be one of the first to know."

"Aw, well I'm glad you told me. Remember I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Now tell what your pregnancy has been like?"

"I guess it's not so bad since I'm not that big right now. I hate morning sickness though and when I smell some foods I feel sick; but it's expected. I feel like it hasn't hit me 100% yet."

"I don't think it'll hit me for a lithe bit. It's weird to think that Alek is going to be a dad, you two will be great parents though."

"I hope so, I know Alek will. Even though he can be so arrogant and stubborn, he has his moments. I don't think they're just moments, I think that his sweet side has really blossomed these past couple of years." I smiled thinking back on the past couple if years.

"You're right with that Chloe." We laughed for a while and continued to talk for a while.

"Chloe, I've got to tell you something."

"What is it Jas? Is everything okay?"

"Well, we've found out that Brian's dad has been dying for a while and doctors say that he was a month left to live. This should sound like a good thing, but we've also found out that he wants to see you die before he dies. And now with you in the condition you're in there's more at stake if you loose even one of your lives. I'll do research and find out what happens if the Uniter looses one of her lives, if it'll affect the baby. With common sense you can say that when you die so does your baby, but with you being the Uniter and all you never know. I'll also call a meeting with my mom, just be careful. Here, take this. Simply press the button when you're in danger."

She gave a beautiful necklace, it was a simple silver chain with what looked like a a gem. It was a dark shade of green and had a gold frame around it.

"Jas, how is there a button on this?"

"The 'gem' is actually a button and when's it's pushed it'll alert me, my mom, Alek, and anyone other Mia in close range. Wear it at all times."

"Okay Jas, I will." I smiled, Jasmine always had my back. We heard the door open and close and the sounds of footsteps.

"Jasmine, I'm home. Looks like you got through some more boxes. Oh, hi Chloe."

"Hi James, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm good thank you for asking. I was just chatting with you lovely girlfriend."

I really did like James, he was a good match for Jasmine. She had trust issues when it came to guys after Zane, but James changed that. I was a little worried about how Alek would react, I hope he won't over react; but knowing Alek he'll probably will.

"Jas do you want me to come over tomorrow to help you out with some of the boxes?"

"Chloe I don't think that'd be a good idea with your condition"

"Jas, I'll work on the lighter boxes, I promise no heavy lifting. Plus I need something to do."

"Okay you can help. But you'll tell me when you're reaching your limit, promise?"

"I promise Jasmine. Sorry, but I have bother your mother about letting me help out the pride more."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" James asked.

"You'll find out soon James. And no Jasmine I'm not going to tell her without Alek. I promised him we'd do it tougher."

"Well, you know my mom's going to get suspicious."

" Thanks for the heads us."

"No problem. Goodbye, be careful."

"I will. Bye."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So this is the chapter when you finally find out what the gender of the baby is! I don't have a preference, this was voted by you guys! The next pole will be up and you guys will have the chance to vote on baby names! This chapter is going to cover a lot of time. So there will be a lot of "_days/weeks later'. So without further or do here's chapter 5….ENJOY!3**

Alek's POV

After I hung up the phone I instantly started to miss Chloe even more. "Alek, Mrs. Carlson wants to see you know." I looked up and saw a young Mai; she looked about in her mid 20s with dark hair and eyes; nothing compared to my Chloe.

"Thank you." I said and I walked in. I ignored the flirty smirk and wink she sent. All, if not most, of the Mia world knew that Chloe and I are married, her being the Uniter and all. Girls still flirted with me and guys still hit on my Chloe, I hated it so much. I didn't mind some attention but the older I got and the longer Chloe and I have been together the more it annoyed me.

I walked into the meeting room and saw Mrs. Carlson, a very high up Mia in the New York City ranks. She reminded me of Valentina, the way she carried herself and her cold-hard stare. I knew she was in business mode. She has dirty-blonde, with dark green eyes and was dressed in a all black business suit.

"Mrs. Carlson." I said while reaching out my hand to shake hers. She extended it and shook it while looking me in the eye.

"Mr. Petrov. Good to see you, thank you for coming in a short notice. We know you don't want to be away from your wife."

"It's no trouble."

"How is Chloe? I haven't seen her in ages."

"She's good, still recovering from what happened with the Order."

"Oh dear, is she okay?"

"It's more of the nightmares she has. Besides that she's dong well thanks for asking. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Well Alek, I have been talking with your cousin Jasmine and we have found out that Whitley Rezza only has a month to live. This might seem like a very good thing, but we do have some bad new. He wants to see Chloe die before he does."

That's when my mind crashed. I was at a loose for words. My Chloe,dead; and then it hit me again…and our baby. This was not good, I can't loose them, I wouldn't.

"What can we do to prevent this from happening?" I said with sadness and worry in my voice. I knew he would kill my Chloe as many times as he needed to to kill her forever.

"Jasmine is talking to her today and she will give her a necklace that is a button. When she presses it you and many other Mai will be notified and be attracted to where she is. We are doing the best we can."

"Wait, why are you telling me this? Why not Jasmine or my Aunt Val?"

"Because we want you to know about this as soon as possible and Valentina wanted me to tell you. She will give Chloe more protectors until you arrive back home."

"Okay, thank you."

"So Alek, now let's move on to other business. We might have found a couple of Mai that haven't turned yet, but we have a couple people on the inside….."

We talked about the children and the plans for a couple of hours and once we finished we shook hands and I left. I checked my phone and saw that Chloe had called me an hour ago, as I was walking back to my hotel I decided to call her back on the house phone. It rang a couple of times, until I heard a sweet voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi kitten. Sorry I couldn't answer your phone call, I just got out of a meeting with Mrs. Carlson."

"Mrs Carlson, she reminded a lot of Valentina. How is she?"

"She's good, she asked me how you are and I told her that you were good, besides the nightmares. How are the nightmares? Do you still have them?" It went silent for a minute or two. "Chloe you still there?"

"Yes, I'll tell you about the nightmares over video chat later tonight, okay?"

"Okay kitten. How have you been? I hate being away from you."

"I hate it to Alek and I'm good, a little tired though. I just went and saw Jasmine; she knows about the baby now and she's happy for us. I told you it wouldn't be a bad thing if we told her."

"I know, can I be there when we tell everyone else?"

"Of course, I was going to talk to Valentina about doing some work behind the scenes at least, with some of the Mai projects you've been working on. I want to help, without putting me or the baby in danger."

"Jasmine told you about Brian's father." I had to know if Jasmine actually told her or if she hadn't yet.

"Yes she did, and I'm wearing the necklace. I'm safe and sound at home. There are at least three protectors watching the house at this very moment."

"Kitten?"

"Yes Alek?" I heard her smile though her voice.

"Can we go on the video chat? I miss you too much to just talk to you."

"Okay I'll go on my computer and call you, okay?"

"Okay, see you soon." I hung up the phone and went to my computer. I took my computer, sat on my bed, and opened it up. I got a video chat invite from 'CKING057'. I smiled at her username; I remember when we had to go separate ways for a couple of months after the attack how often I saw that notification would pop up on my screen. I also laughed at how the name 'KING' was on the screen. I clicked the accept button and the video cam started and the words 'connecting….' came up on the screen.

Finally the cam loaded and I saw the love of my life, Chloe. Her hair was untamed and hung loose. She had minimal make up and her black V-Neck long sleeved shirt hugged her in the perfect places.

"Alek!" She said with a smile.

"Chloe! What are you doing?"

"I'm eating, what does it look like?"

"You're eating a slice of pizza with mint chocolate ice cream and french fries."

"So?"

"How are you eating that? How do they taste good together?"

"They just do." She then took a french fry, dipped it in the melting ice cream, and ate it. She then gave me a big, goofy smile; we then both burst into laughter.

"Now tell me about the nightmares, please?" I said.

"Alek, do I have to?"

"Chloe I want to know what's bothering you. I love you so much and remember our promise? We tell each other the whole truth for anything and everything. I'm worried about you kitten." I said with a begging tone in my voice. It was true, knowing that the nightmares had come back

** 2 weeks later…**

I've been back from my trip for 4 days and I'm so happy to be waking up to my loving wife. I opened my eyes and was ready to go check the bathroom to go see if Chloe had morning sickness again. But when I started to raise myself up to get leave and I felt something heavy on my bear chest. I looked down and saw Chloe sleeping with her head on my chest. I smiled to myself and layer back down to let my wife get some more sleep.

I felt Chloe start to move, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me with a smile.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said to her.

"What time is it?"

"10:48. I wanted you to sleep in and I needed some more sleep to shake off all of the sleep I lost plus the jet lag."

"What time are we going over to Jasmine's tonight?"

"We should be there by 6 o'clock so I think we should leave around 5:30, knowing that we'll actually leave around 5:45."

"Don't smirk at me like that."

"Like what?" My smirk grew, I knew that she could't resist my signature smirk.

"You know what I mean. As much as I love you I'm tired, hungry, and let's just have this baby for now." She smiled as she said this.

"Okay love, what do you want to eat?"

"How about some waffles? You have no idea how much I've missed your cooking?"

"More than you've missed me?"

"Well your cooking is apart of who you are so that's impossible."

"Okay kitten, I'll go make us some waffles. I know I make the best pillow, but I have to get up to go make us some food."

"Fine." She whined.

I went downstairs and started to get out of the ingredients. As I was pouring the batter into the pan I heard my Chloe walk down the stairs and sit down at the counter. "Smells good." She said, I smirked and turned around to give her her plate. As she started to eat the food I turned off the stove and walked over to sit next to her.

I started to eat my waffle and when I was half way down with it Chloe tapped my on the shoulder. I turned around and saw my loving wife.

"Yes kitten?"

"Are you going to finished that?" She pointed to the half of my waffle and I chuckled.

"No love, you can finish it."

"Really, are you sure? I don't want to just take it…"

"Yes I'm sure, you need food more than I do." I took her empty plate and laid my plate in front of her. I kissed her on the forehead and walked over to rinse off her plate and put it in the dish washer. I turned around to see my wife looking at me with a sad smile on her face.

"What's the matter Chloe? Are you okay?" I've always been protective of my Chloe, but since we found out that she was pregnant, my worrying and protectiveness of her has grown. I saw a tear fall off of her cheek. "Chloe really id everything okay? Did something happen? Chloe you're really starting to worry me."

"Oh Alek." She burst into tears and collapsed in my arms.

"Chloe for mw to help you you need to tell me what's bothering you. I'll always be here for you and you know that."

"Alek, it's the nightmares. Their back, but you know that. It's just….they're different."

"How are they different sweetheart? It's okay." I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch. I started to cradle her. "Tell me what makes the nightmares different?"

"I..I..I was in the theatre and I had a baby in my arms. A..a..and Whitney was there and he had a bloody knife in his hands. Then I saw you on the ground in front of me and I walked towards you to see why and you were..d…de..dead." She burst into tears again and dug her face into the side of my neck.

"Chloe it's going to be okay. We have multiple Mia watching Whitney and the rest of the Order very closely. Tonight when we go to Jasmine's we'll ask her for an update on him. Okay sweetheart?"

"Okay. But promise me you won't flip out again at Jasmine. She's a big girl now Alek. Let her live her life."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I walk into her apartment and find out that her boyfriend moved in with her. Give me some slack."

"Alek, you punched him so hard that he almost broke his nose. I'm glad that you apologized. But that was too far."

"Okay, you're right."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said you're right."

"Thank you." She giggled.

"Looks like you're feeling better now."

"Yeah, looks like it."

We stayed in this position so a while and she fell asleep. I carried her up to the bedroom and put her down on the bed to sleep. I walked down to the kitchen to make myself another waffle with the left over batter.

As I ate in silence I couldn't help but worry about Chloe's dream. I hated to see her like this. It killed me to know that I couldn't do anything about it. I went up to my office to do some more paper work.

It was 4:30pm when looked at the clock and I decided to go wake up Chloe.

Chloe POV

I felt someone saying my name and lightly nudging me. My eyes slowly opened and they adjusted to the light of the room. When everything came into clear vision I saw my loving husband trying to wake me up.

"Good morning love. It's time to wake up. It's 4:30 and I think you want to take a shower and get ready before we leave."

"Thank you Alek. Can you help me get up? I'm too lazy to."

"Okay, I'll help you. But try to take a quicker shower so I can take a shower."

"Okay, I'll try." I said in a joking over-dramatic voice. He chuckled and I went into the bathroom. After a 'quicker' shower I went over to my vanity to do my make up. I added a little nude shimmer, with a light layer of mascara, light pink blush, and some light pink lip gloss. Since it was the beginning of February and still a cold outside, I put on a grey sweatshirt that had three red strips across the chest area. I matched it with a pair of darker blue jeans and light brown leather knee high boots. I took a white, bubble vest and I then decided to go fix my hair; I put my hair into a tight bun and then I heard the bathroom door open.

Alek walked out with a towel around his waist.

"Alek I think you should hurry with getting dressed. It's 5:15 already and since we can't run, or more like I can't, it'll take us longer to get there and we don't want to be late."

"Alright I'll be quick." He gave me a wink and I giggled. I walked down stairs to wait for Alek. Around 5:30 Alek finally came down stairs in blue jeans and a light blue button down shirt.

"Are you ready to go love?"

"Yes I'm ready to go."

We stepped into my green car and Alek drove us to Jasmine's apartment. When we got there we parked in the parking garage and we walked to the elevator to go to the 18th floor.

"Hey guys. Come on in." Jasmine said when she opened the door. We stepped into the apartment. All of the boxes were gone and it was squeaky clean. As we walked into the living room Alek whispered to me, "You nervous?"

"A little." I whispered back.

"Hello Alek, Chloe. How are you two and married life?"

"Good Valentina, thanks for asking."

"If only you taught daughter your daughter more about timing…"

"Alek don't."

"You're really not over that Alek?" Jasmine said with a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever let's just sit down and eat." James said trying to redirect the topic of the conversation.

Half way into the meal everyone was speaking and laughing and having fun. I looked over to Alek and then to Jasmine; making eye contact with both of them telling them that now was the time. I put down my fork and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me? I have something to say." Everyone's eyes were on me; my throat went dry and my hands got all sweaty. "Alek and I are expecting our first child." After I said it I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Well umm..congratulation you guys. I'm happy for you guys."

I looked over at Valentina, no one can read her didn't say anything or move. I felt a big lump in my throat and something coming up. I put my hands over my mouth and used my elbows on the label for support. I heard a heavy British accent with concern ask me a question. I turned my head towards Alek cause I didn't hear him the first time.

"Chloe love, are you okay?" I nodded my head yes. "You're sure?" BEfore I could answer I ran straight to the bathroom and threw up my dinner. I heard a pair of footsteps follow me into the bathroom. I looked up and saw a really concerned look on Alek's as he kneeled beside me.

"I actually liked that to think that I actually was over throwing up my meals." I gave a small laugh trying to light up the mood. "I think it was just nerves. Seeing her blank expression just hit something with me…I don't know what it is but…"

"Chloe, don't worry or feel like you have to justify yourself. It's your just emotions because of the hormones."

Jasmine's POV

After Chloe ran out of the room to the bathroom looking like she was about to throw up and Alek followed.

"Mom? Mom…say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Are you happy?Disappointed? Do you have any feelings towards this at all?" I started to get really angry at her for not even saying something about this. Alek and Chloe were married, graduated college, and living in a house together supporting themselves. A smile creeped on my mom's face.

"Jasmine, I'm very happy for them. It just didn't register enough for me to know how I feel about it."

Chloe POV

Alek helped me up and found mouthwash for me to get the taste out of my mouth. As we left the bathroom Alek held my hand as we walked through the hallway and into the dinning room.I looked up and saw Jasmine with a pissed off look on her face that was fading, James who looked a little torn, and Valentina with a smile on her face. She walked up us and hugged both of us. She pulled away and her eyes were extremely teary.

"Valentina are you okay?" She whipped away the tears and had a huge on her face.

"That's grandma Valentina." She said while laughing. I dropped Alek's hand that was in mine and then hugged her.

"Chloe, you've been through a lot tonight, let's sit down."

"Alek, I'm only 14 weeks along I don't need to sit down."

"I know you don't need to, but I want you to though. Please."

"Okay, I'll sit down." We walked over to living room and everyone sat down. I was on the big couch with Alek to my left and Valentina to my right. Jasmine sat on the coffee table across from us and James sat next to her.

"So you're 14 weeks along. Do you know the gender of the baby?"

"No not yet. We have 4 more weeks until we are able to find out." Alek answered with the biggest smile on his face. Alek took my hand and kissed my hand.

"Jasmine and James. We wanna ask you something. Jasmine you are the sister I never had and James you are a part of this family and Alek is very sorry about what he fit to you. Would you please be one of our baby's sets of Godparents?"

Jasmine started crying and James had a bid smile on his face.

"Chloe, I think I speak for Jasmine and I when I say that we'd love to be the Godparents." Jasmine got out of James' grasped and fell on me and hugged me tight.

"Jasmine…..can't breathe!"

"Oh I'm so sorry! Did I hurt the baby? I'm so so so sorry Chloe!"

"Jas, it's okay. I'm fine. We are fine."

We then laugh and talked until a couple hours later.

"Chloe, we should leave."

"Okay, just wait one second. Jas, can you please tell an update on Whitney."

"Well, one of our Mia is working as a nurse assigned to Whitney and they said that it's not looking good. He had a heart attack a week ago and he hardly surviving. The doctors even said that their surprised that he's alive right now."

"Thanks Jas, I needed to hear that. Okay well it looks like Alek wants us to go. And we'r telling Paul and Amy tomorrow night, and my mom for lunch tomorrow."

"You nervous?"

"Yeah, more with my mom though."

"Well We'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Valentina. Okay, bye guys."

"Bye!"

We walked to the car and drove home. When we walked though the door I instantly went to the fridge to get a carton and a spoon.

"You hungry?"

"I basically didn't have any dinner Alek." I raised one eyebrow and then he brought up his hands in defeat and then went to go put away the keys.

** Line Break**

Alek was making sandwiches for myself, himself, and my mother. We decided to have a picnic outside in the backyard. I set out a blanket in the backyard and started to squeeze lemons for homemade lemonade. Once I was down squeezing the last lemon Alek put the sandwiches in the fridge to keep them cold.

He walked over and kissed my cheek. "You ready love?"

"It's now or never." I smiled to myself. "I feel better about Amy and Paul than my mother."

"That's understandable." The doorbell rang and we looked at each other. "You're right, it's now or never."

I carried the pitcher of lemonade and the sandwiches to the backyard. I sat down and saw Alek guide my mother to the back yard. I slowly stood up and walked over to her to give her a big hug.

"Hi honey. How's my favorite daughter?"

"Mom, I'm our only daughter."

"So? You're still my favorite."

"Ladies, do you wanna sit down and eat?"

"Sure thing bed boy."

"Hey, I think I've gotten over that nickname and have better things that I could be called."

"I know, but you'll always be bed boy to me."

"Thank you…..?"

"You're welcome my lovely son-in-law." She said in a joking tone while pinching his cheek.

As we sat down on the blanket and started talking about her job, Valentina, Amy and Paul and how Jasmine and James were doing. Finally Alek looked at me telling me that now was the time to tell her.

"Mom." I said as I grabbed her hand with a smile.

"Yes Chloe. Is something wrong?"

"No mom, but Alek and I want to tell you something. I'm pregnant."

"You're…..You're….You're pregnant?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh Chloe this is amazing! I'm gonna be a grandmother!" She started to laugh and whipped away her tears.

"Mom there's no need to cry."

"Sorry Chloe, I'm just so happy. You and Alek deserve some happiness after ll you two have been through. So who knows?"

"You, Jasmine, James, and Valentina. Jasmine find out 2 weeks ago because Alek was gone and she was the head of my protection. James and Valentina found out last night and we're gonna tell Amy and Paul tonight at dinner."

"So how far along are you?"

"14 weeks. So we don't know the gender yet."

** Line Break (Sorry I'm lazy and I want to get telling people to go ask quick as possible)**

"I'm pregnant."

Amy's mouth dropped open and she just looked at us. Paul looked fascinated; like he was looking at a new species.

"But you guys haven't even been married that long."

"I know, but it just happened. We didn't mean for it to happen but it just did."

"So, will the baby have cool cat powers since you're the uniter?" I smiled at Paul's kookie imagination. Alek chuckled at Paul's question, he had really made an effort to get along with Paul and deal with his crazy….side.

"Paul, not now." Amy snapped at him.

"Amy, aren't you happy for us? For me at least?"

"Yeah Chloe I am, it's just a lot to take in. I am happy for you, but as I said it's a lot."

"Oh.." That's all I could think of to say. I was shocked, since everyone I have told reacted well and excited towards this news I knew someone wouldn't be very happy over the news, but I never expected Amy to be that person; I expected it to be my mom or something like that. After a few minutes of awkward silence Alek broke the silence.

"Chloe, Jas called, she wants her to go to her apartment. She has something seriously important and she wants to meet with us right now."

"Okay Alek. Goodnight Paul, Amy. Thank you for the dinner it was lovely." We walked out of her house and drove home.

"What did Jasmine want to talk to us about."

"Nothing. I just wanted to get us out of there. Give her time to think this through and digest it. Okay love?"

"Okay."

Once we pulled into the driveway I gave him and long, passionate kiss.

"Thank you for everything."

"Anything and everything for you kitten."

**4 weeks later**

"Alek stop pacing; you'll make a pathway in the hardwood floor." I said with a smile on my face.

"I'm sorry kitten. I'm just nervous."

"Alek there's no reason to be nervous. Maria will be out with the test results in a couple of minutes. Shouldn't I be the one freaking out here?"

"Well yes you're right. But I can't just stop worrying. I'm allowed to be nervous." I stood up and walked over to him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and made sure that we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Alek, look at me. Take a deep breathe and calm down a little bit before you hurt yourself. Now, do you have a preference?"

"No. It'd be cool to have a boy to play football with, but I'd like having a daddy's girl that I could spoil rotten. What about you? Which one do you want?"

"I just want a healthy baby. I don't care about if it's a girl or a boy." We heard the door open and Marie walked out.

"Do you want the results. Are you ready?"

"Yes, we're ready."

"You two are having a girl."

**HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? TELL ME! I KNOW IT TOOK MY FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT I HOPE THAT THE LENGTH AND WORK I PUT INTO IT MAKES UP FOR IT! I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN**

**-MORGAN**


	7. Chapter 6

**I promised to update more often and I'm keeping my promise. Here's Chapter 6!**

Alek POV

"Alek! We're having a girl!" She jumped on me, with her legs wrapped around me and she hugged him as tight as I could. I hugged her back.

"I'll jet meet you two downstairs." I made eye contact with her and gave her a nod. She pulled her head away from my shoulder and kissed me hard, and I happily returned the favor.

"Kitten, stop crying." I wiped away her tears with my thumb and smiled at her.

"These are tears of happiness because I finally know the gender of our child. And what about you? You're crying."

"Aren't I allowed to cry because I'm finally happy with the women I love and we're having a girl!" I couldn't stop smiling, I chuckled with pure happiness. "Chloe, we have to go downstairs and talk with Maria, okay?"

"Alright." We met with Maria downstairs and discussed about when our next appointment should be. We decided that we'd have an appointment every month and for the last month we'd meet every week, I like that she'll be watched more closely during her last month.

** The Next morning**

"Chloe?"

"Yes love?"

"Can you please come in here, there's something I want you to see."

"Okay, I'm coming Alek." She walked into the nursery and her mouth dropped. I had painted the room a beautiful light baby pink.

"Do you like it kitten?"

"Like it? Oh Alek I LOVE IT!" She squealed. She ran over and hugged me.

"Wow there, I'm covered in paint or at least my hands and arms are. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Can I come with?"

"Slap me if I ever say no to that."

**Line Break**

Chloe's POV

It had been a week since we found out the gender and Alek hasn't stop smiling 24/7.

"Alek?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"How do you wanna tell everyone that we're having a girl tonight?"

"Well, it's a good thing that we are meeting with all of them tonight. We could just tell them straight up or would do something creative."

"How about something creative? Since we didn't when we told them about her."

"How about we bake a cake! And.."

"We'll write on it girl! With girly pink details on it and little sugar flowers that you keep in the cabinet that we got for Amy and Paul for their engagement cake."

"Have they called yet?"

"No, no contact at all."

"It'll be okay sweet heart." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "They'll come around, I promise. Amy just being a drama queen."

"You're right. Now let's get started on this cake because we have just under 4 hours until we have to leave."

"Then lets get started."

"Now let's make this cake with minimal batter fights cause I can;t be bothered to scrub food off of the floor with this belly. Even though it's not that big, it's still too much cause I'm aloud to be lazy." I smiled and he laughed.

"Then I'll clean up the mess then." And with that we started making the cake.

"Time to decorate! I think that white frosting base with pink designs will look beautiful! I'll write 'it's a girl' and you can do the little pretty frilly designs one the side of the cake."

"Okay." By the end of the decorating Alek's face was covered with pink icing and my face had a cat nose and whiskers on my face. I quickly took out the camera and took pictures of us.

"Aww, he look so cute! This is going on Facebook you know. You just look so cute!"

"Now you go up and change, while I'll clean up down here." I smiled and put the camera down. I stood on my tippy toes and I licked the side of his face and then open mouth kissed his newly-clean cheek."

"Chloeeee, if you continue down this path right now we're never gonna make it to dinner and that's a promise."

"Fine." I said crossing my arms and stomped my foot like a little kid. I then cracked a smile and then went upstairs to go clean up my face and change into new clothes.

I decided to wear a tight-fitting short-sleeved shirt since it was the beginning of March, it showed my baby bump perfectly. I wore blue skinny jeans and black leather hit heel boots. I grabbed my black purse and focused on the make up.

As usual I have minimal nude eyeshadow, a layer of mascara, little blush, and some pink lip gloss. I heard the master bedroom open and Alek walk into his closet. He came out in a white button down with blue jeans.

"Someone looks irresistible."

"Chloe, don't go down this road right now. Once we get back then we can have some fun. I promise."

"I guess I could deal with that."

When we got to Jasmine's apartment my mother was already there with Jasmine, James, and Valentina. They were putting the food on the table when we walked in. I hugged each and every one of them. The room was filled with love and I it was the best thing that I could ever ask for.

We all sat down for dinner and began eating and chatting. Alek had put the cake in the kitchen and I was so excited to tell them. We all continued to talk while I tried calm my nerves. As the night carried I became more and more anxious. Alek walked into the kitchen and took out the cake, not letting anyone see. I walked up to him and gave him a side hug.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, now carry the cake and make sure they can't see it until you want them to see it."

"Alright and how will I do that?"

"You're smart, figure it out." I gave him a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"A cheek kiss, really?"

"Yes really. Now hurry up, mama's hungry."

"Okay." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and helped him with the cake. Everyone was standing on one side of the table putting the desert plates and forks on the table. We brought out the cake and set it down on the table in a way that the words were facing them and they could read it. Alek put this arm around me and we stood there waiting for them to notice. They were still talking when Jasmine turned to look down at the cake and her mouth opened.

"Oh My God…Oh My God. YOU'RE HAVING A GIRL?!" Jasmine screamed and everyone looked at her, and then the cake. My mom was the next to speak.

"Chloe, is this true? Ar you two having a girl?"

"Yes mom, we're having a girl!" My mom then tackled me into a hug and got teary eyed. "Mom, there's no need to cry."

"I'm not trying to cry, but I'm just so happy for you two. With everything that happened.."

"Mom, calm down. Your starting to make me cry." We then started laughed a little together.

"Alright everyone. Let's take a big breath and move over because I'd like to hug the lovely Chloe." James then moved and gave me a big bear hug. He then when over and wrapped Alek in a big man hug. When he moved over to Alek Jasmine then tackled me in a hug and was crying.

"Jas, don't cry or else I'll start crying and those water works won't be able to stop." I said laughing.

"I know, but I'm allowed to be emotional cause the person who's basically my sister is having a girl!"

"Chloe?" I looked up and saw Valentina looking at me with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Looks like the boys are going to be out numbered even more."

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Hopefully we'll have a boy to help us even it out."

"Jas, you're not?"

"Oh hell no, you would have known by now and Alek would have cut off James' you know," she gave me a wink. "James was probably talking about you and Alek having another child."

"Hold on there; I'm not even that close to my due date with this one and how do you know that Alek and I will have more children?"

"Because it's you and Alek. I'd be surprised if you two only had one child. I'm betting 2 minimum and that's being careful." She said with a goofy smile. I smiled, think of a little boy with Alek's hair, Alek's eyes, and rosy cheeks. But for now that thought would have to wait; cause if they were to have a boy it would be in the next 5 months or so.

**How was it? Let me know! What do you want in the next chapter? Tell me and I'll give you credit in the author's note in the intro. I won't be able to update for the next two days at least, so it gives everyone some time.**

**-Morgan**


End file.
